The Bite of '87
The Bite of '87 was an incident that occurred in 1987 at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; it is briefly mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's, "...they used to be allowed to walk around during the day. But then there was The Bite of '87." The details of this attack (nor the identity of the animatronic responsible) are not given, but it allegedly caused the loss of the frontal lobe of the victim's brain. But some believe that the victim was climbing and looking into Foxy's mouth, with his jaw being broken it snapped down on the victims frontal lobe of the brain. The incident cost the restaurant its reputation, which resulted in a drop in business. Five Nights at Freddy's 2''suggests that the attack occurs the day after that game's Night 6 (when Jeremy Fitzgerald is asked to work the day shift and to stay close to the animatronics). As a result of the incident, the animatronics were no longer allowed to wander around the building during the day; the management decided to limit their free-roaming mode to night-only as to prevent their servos from locking up. TriviaEdit * If the attack happened after Night 6 in the second game (which it most likely did, as Night, or rather Day, 7 is the only night it could have), the Bite would have taken place on either the 13th or 14th of November 1987 (Jeremy's final check is dated for the 13th). ** Interestingly enough, the 13th of November in the year 1987 was a Friday, making that particular day Friday the 13th, a day considered to be unlucky. * Jeremy Fitzgerald could have received the bite; during Night 4 (''Five Nights at Freddy's 2), Jeremy was informed that the animatronics were starting to behave abnormally to adults and almost aggressive towards the staff, yet completely normal around the children in the establishment. During Jeremy's final shift on Night 6, Phone Guy tells him that he would be working the day shift for the restaurant's last event: a birthday party. Phone Guy tells Jeremy to stay close to the animatronics to make sure they don't hurt anybody during the party. This foreshadows Jeremy's possible fate of being the victim of the bite. ** This is also hinted at in a development inside joke: Jeremy Fitzgerald is named after a real life stunt double, who suffered a head injury during production of the 2012 movie The Avengers. * Some fans have speculated that Foxy may have been the animatronic that had bitten the victim. This is most likely because he appears to be the most capable of doing so with his seemingly sharp and broken teeth. In Foxy's dwelling place, Pirate Cove, there is a sign that reads "'''Sorry! Out of Order'."'' Foxy himself is in a state of disrepair, possibly suggesting that the attraction was shut down after the incident. Foxy's jaw also seems to hang loosely, as if it were damaged through excessive force. The second game, however, effectively rules out Foxy as the attacker, as he and the other old animatronics are most likely backstage. Toy Chica is also an unlikely culprit, as her beak makes it hard to actually bite effectively. This is also the case for The Puppet and BB (due to a lack of a hinged jaw piece). ** Still other fans speculate that Freddy himself was responsible for the Bite. On the posted rules in the East Hall in the original game, one of the rules listed states,"Don't touch Freddy." This rule may have been enacted after the Bite. There are also two instances of faint handprints or hand-shaped impressions on Freddy's face, implying that someone may have been struggling against him in some form or fashion. The second game seems to disprove this by hinting that incidents which had occurred in either the first restaurant (referenced in the second game) or the third (the restaurant of the original) are responsible for the handprints. * The player is initially informed of the incident by the Phone Guy, who mentions it on The 1st Night of the first game, hinting that FNaF 2 is a prequel. * On the A.I. settings for the Custom Night in the first game, entering 1/9/8/7 will cause Golden Freddy's kill screen to appear and crash the game. This was added by Scott to halt rumors about entering 1/9/8/7 to acquire a supposed "secret ending" (a rumor originally started because of information about The Bite of '87 coming to light). This works for the Steam version of the game, the 1.1 version and onwards on Desura, and in the mobile version. * Some fans theorize that the scream heard upon the player being attacked could be that of either the person bitten during the Bite, or one of the children from the The Missing Children Incident. This is supported by the fact that the full version of the scream is speculated to that of a child screaming, yet this could be an edited file of a group of children speaking, for the file has been replicated by editing a specific file off of the website that Scott purchases his sounds from. * Another popular theory amongst fans is that The Mangle was the cause of The Bite, as its jumpscare involves it swinging from the ceiling of The Office with its jaws open. Upon inspection, it seems that Mangle attacks the upper area of Jeremy's head, where the frontal lobe is located. This further strengthens the possibility that The Mangle administrated the Bite of '87 in a similar fashion to its death screen. It is also known that this animatronic is dismantled daily by the kids and that the staff eventually just left it as a "take apart and put back together" attraction, which could have led it to either hate children, see a child as a possible threat, or otherwise become unstable.